(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a detection device, and more particularly to a needle dislodgement and blood leakage detection device that detects, instantaneously, extravasation under skin.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Extravasation injury or blood leakage often occur after inserting and removing a needle. If the patient and medical attendants do not identify the situation timely, blooding of the patient in a large scale may happen and this may put the patient's life at risk. In view of such a problem, devices that detect blood leakage are available, such as a blood leakage detection device proposed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0249487.
This known blood leakage detection device adopts a single-spot detection approach, in which a tip of an optic fiber probe may be easily shifted away due to a signal wire of the optic fiber probe being pulled and stretched so as to cause false detection and resulting in undesired delay of issuing blood leakage alarm. Further, the optic fiber probe must be arranged on the same parallel line as the needle and may thus press on the area where the needle pierces into a fistula, making it easily compress the fistula and the needle. Further, the known blood leakage detection device can only detects the leakage of blood and cannot be used to detect needle dislodgement where the needle undeservedly slides off. It also cannot issue an alarm message when the known detection device gets detached.
Thus, it is desired to have a wearable device for monitoring hypodermic extravasation information during a continuous injection therapeutic process.
The present invention aims to provide a solution that overcome the above problems.